enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Psihoaktivne droge
Psihoaktivne droge ili psihotropne supstance (često nazivani i narkotici) su kemijske tvari, izrazitog fiziološkog učinka, koje mijenjaju moždanu funkciju, što rezultira s privremenom promjenom percepcije, raspoloženja, svijesti ili ponašanja. Ovakve droge se često koriste u rekreativnoj zlouporabi i kao poticaj u spiritualne svrhe, kao i lijek, posebice u liječenju neuroloških i psihičkih bolesti. Mnoge od ovih supstanci, (posebice stimulansi i depresori) mogu stvarati naviku, što rezultira fizičkom ovisnošću a to često vodi zlouporabi droga. thumb|right|250px|Prikaz [[Psihoaktivne droge |Psihoaktivnih droga ]] Shema psihoaktivnih droga Sljedeći Vennov dijagram je pokušaj organizacije i pružanja osnovnog prikaza najčešćih psihoaktivnih droga u preklapajućim grupama i podgrupama bazirano na farmakološkoj klasifikaciji mehanizama djelovanja. Predmeti u svakoj od podgrupa su približno bliski onima sa sličnim djelovanjem, te također prate ukupni smještaj sukladno legendi ispod dijagrama. Primarna preklapanja prikazana su mješanjem boja. Slika:BlankDrugChart.png STIMULANSI Simpatomimetički amini Psihomotorni Stimulansi Amfetamini Katinoni (Khat) Metilfenindat Kokain Amino ketoni Bupropion Diethylpropion Efedrin Pseudoefedrin Metilksantini Kofein Teofilin Teobromin ANTIPSIHOTICI Atipični antipsihotici Quetiapine Olanzapine Typični antipsihotici Haloperidol Chlorpromazine CBD SSRI Paroxetine Fluoxetine Sertraline Kolinergici Nikotin Muškatni orah Muskrin DEPRESANTI Sedativi i Hypnotici Alkohol Eter Barbiturati Kloroform Chloral hydrate Methaqualone GHB Benzodijazepini Lorazepam Alprazolam Flunitrazepam Diazepam Narkotički Analgetici Opijum Kodein Morfij Heroin Fentanil Kanabis (THC) Psihodelici MDMA MDA MDEA Meskalin DOM LSD Psilocibin AMT DMT Ibogain Disocijativi Ketamin DXM PCP Nitrous Oxide Salvinorin A Ibotenička kiselina Muscimol Delirianti Dimenhydrinate Diphenhydramine Skopolamin Atropin HALUCINOGENI Legenda * Plavo: Stimulanti uobičajeno povečavaju u potencijalu prema gore lijevo. * Crveno: Depresanti uobičajeno povečavaju potencijal prema dolje desno. * Zeleno: "Halucinogeni" su psihodelični prema lijevo, disocijativi prema desno, uobičajeno manje predvidljivi prema dolje desno, uobičajeno manje potentni prema dnu. * Pink bljedo: Takozvani "antipsihotici". Novi kontroverzni dodatak grafikonu. Podsekcije * Bijelo: Preklapanje svih tri glavnih sekcija (Stimulanti, Depresanti i Halucinogeni) — Primjer: kanabis ima efekte iz sve tri sekcije. * Magenta (purpurno): Preklapanje Stimulanta (Plavo) i Depresanta (Crveno) — Primjer: nikotin ima efekte oba. * Cijan (svjetlo plavo): Preklapanje stimulanta (Plavo) i psihodelika (Zeleno) — Glavni psihodelici imaju i stimulirajući učinak * Žuto : Preklapanje Depresanta (Crveno) i disocijativa (Zeleno) — Glavni disocijativi imaju depresivni efekt Kratka povijest uporabe droga Upotreba psihoaktivnih droga nije nov fenomen. Arheološki dokazi ukazuju na to da uporaba psihoaktivnih supstanca datira unazad bar 10,000 godina, a povijesni dokazi uporabe u okviru kultura kroz zadnjih 5,000 godina. Medicinska uporaba igra veliku ulogu, no potreba mijenjanja nečije svijesti primarno je usmjerena na zadovoljavanje poriva žeđi, gladi i seksualne žudnje. Upućuju se kritike marketingu, dostupnosti i pritisku modernog života kao razlogu zašto je današnje društvo u toj mjeri preplavljeno gutanjem tableta, srkanjem kave, pijuckanjem piva, ali može sepogledati unazad u povijest, ili na dijete s njegovom željom for spinning, swinging, sliding više nego drugi aktivnosti da bi se vidjelo da poriv da se promjeni stanje svijest univerzalan. Ova povezanost nije ograničena na ljude. Začudan broj životinja konzumira različite psihoaktivne biljke i životinje, plodove pa čak i fermentirano voće, te jasno postaju intoksicirane. Tradicionalne legende o svetim biljkama često sadrže reference o životinjama koje su upoznale ljude o tome kako se koriste. Biologija sugerira evolucionu povezanost između psihoaktivnih biljki i životinja, kao i zašto ove kemikalije i njihovi receptori postoje u živčanom sustavu. Druge psihoaktivne droge * Afrodizijaci ** PT-141 * U širem smislu takođe: ** Antiemetici ** Analgetici ** Antiepileptici Način na koji psihoaktivne droge utječu na mozak Postoje brojni načini na koji psihoaktivne droge mogu djelovati na mozak. Neke droge djeluje na neurone presinaptički, druge djeluju postsinaptički dok neke ne djeluju na sinapsu, već utjeću na akson. Slijedi pregled mehanizama djelovanja droga: # Spriječavanje akcijskog potencijala od početka #*Lidokain, TTX (povezuju se s naponsko-povezanskim natrijevim kanalima, tako da akcijski potencijal ne putuje pri stvaranju minimalnog praga potencijala) # Neurotransmiterska sinteza #* Povećanje - L-Dopa, triptofan, kolin (prekursori) #* Smanjenje - PCPA (inhibira sintezu 5HT) #* Uzrokuje povečanje senzitivnosti pet osjeta, usljed povećanog broja signala koji se šalju u mozak. # Neurotransmitersko pakiranje #* Povećanje - MAO Inhibitori #* Smanjenje - Resperin (strara praznine u sinaptičkim vezikulama kateholamina) # Neurotransmitersko otpuštanje #* Povećanje - Pauk crna udovica (Ach) #* Smanjenje - toksin botulin (Ach), tetanus (GABA - gama aminomaslačna kiselina) # Agonisti - Mimikrija originalnih NT i aktivacija receptora #* Muskurain, Nikotin (Ach) #* AMDA, NMDA (Glu) #* Alkohol, Benzodijazepini (GABA) # Antagonisti - Vezanje na receptor i blokiranje aktivacije #* Atropin, Kurare (Ach) #* PCP (Glu) # Prevent Ach Breakdown - #*Insekticidi, Nervni plin # Spriječavanje ponovne pohrane #* Kokain (DA), Amfetamini (E) #* Triciklici, SSRI ''- na osnovu predavanja u NSC 201, Vanderbilt University'' (opaska: predavanje na nižem nivou dodiplomske nastave nije dovoljni citat) Reference * * * Ibid. * * *Information on Drugs of Abuse. Commonly Abused Drug Chart (zadnji pristup 27. prosinac 2005.) Poveznice *Stimulansi *Depresanti *Halucinogeni *Medikacija *Rekreativna zlouporaba droga *Ovisnost *Politoksikomanija Vanjske poveznice *Ovisnosti - časopis *Podjela droga *Ured za suzbijanje zlouporabe opojnih droga Kategorija:Psihoaktivne drogeKategorija:MedicinaKategorija:FarmakologijaKategorija:Lijekovi bg:Наркотично вещество de:Psychoaktive Substanz en:Psychoactive drug es:Psicotrópico fi:Päihde fr:Psychotrope it:Sostanza psicoattiva ja:向精神薬 ku:Psîkotrop lt:Narkotikai no:Psykoaktivt stoff pt:Droga psicoativa ru:Психоактивные вещества